Marvel: 2010-07-29 - Pirates of the Danger Room
Kurt's been a bit on the stressed side lately, so he decides he needs to take a bit of a respite to relax. but that doesn't mean he can't be training too. He's come up with a special program for the Danger room he's been working at, and decided to invite Simone along for the first trial run. He's dug up some thigh high boots for himself, a big red sash around his waist, and a floppy broad brimmed hat with a big ostrich feather in the band. He grins at Simone and shows off the sabers he brought from the gym, "Trust me, this will be just like a childhood wish come true!" Simone is all smiles, glad to see that Kurt is trying to work out his stresses. She's also interested in trying out her new uniform, testing it out to see how well it works. While she's seen the danger room before during her big tour, she's quite interested in seeing what Kurt's got cooked up. "mmm... and just who's childhood are we visiting? If it's mine there's gunna be a lot of unicorns.." Kurt Wagner smirks as he holds out one of the sabers to her, "I will work some unicorns into the next version meine leichen, I promise." A few more keystrokes completed and he nods, picking up a remote and tucking it into his uniform, "We are all set. Now to the Danger room floor." He grins as he leads you down. Simone takes the saber and grins mischievously. "...Awesome.. I'll be sure to help you with your wardrobe.. it needs more black." she giggles and steals a kiss on his cheek before they amble to the action chamber. Kurt Wagner smirks, "Und here I think I make a very dashing figure." he gets her onto the floor adn then activates the remote. Instantly the room seems to transform into the deck of a 18th century sailing ship. The floor rocks gently back and forth under their feet from the waves and all around there's the metallic clashing of swords and yells of combat as pirates and British Sailors clash for control over the ship. A group of soldiers looks over at Kurt and Simone, "there's more of them there lads! get the rabble!" They start advancing as Kurt takes a sword in each hand and a third in his tail, a broad grin on his face showing he's loving every moment of this. Simone yelps as the swaying on the ship begins. "Yeeeeps! " she looks around as they advance. "Ah luv, is there any rules to this? " she asks, eyes wide at the sight of the holographic marvels. Because if it's a free for all she's taking flight! Kurt Wagner chuckles and starts clashing swords with a pair of blue jacketed sailors, "Ja! Nicht get shot or stabbed!" He chuckles as he parries them off to each side, then slashes one of the sailors with his tail sword. A pirate comes swinging in on a rope, aiming a kick for Kurt, who's knocked sideways towards the railing by it. Another British solider, an officer judging by the amount of gold brain on his uniform, raises a pistol and starts to aim it at Simone as she flies up above the deck. Simone smirks as she streaks upwards, aiming to start slicing at the ropes that hold the great ship's sails. As the boom goes off Simone yeeps and briefly pulls her wings in. This era's pistols are not very accurate, and with the sea breezes, the bullet's flight through the air isn't as potent as it might have been. It goes high, bouncing off her psi wing. Kurt Wagner is pounced upon by the remaining British sailor who plans on using Kurt's fall to his advantage. Which could have worked if he had the limbs that Kurt did. Kurt's tail wraps around the man's ankle, and then Kurt kicks him ot throw him up over the railing. Flipping back to his feet, he lost all of his swords but one, but it's enough to help defend him as the pirate who kicked him comes dashing up looking for blood. Meanwhile, the officer tosses aside his spent pistol and draws out his rapier. He points at Simone, "Fifty guineas to whoever brings me the harpy's wings!" A cheer comes out from the sailors and several start clambering up the rigging to try to get up to her. Simone scowls at the pi..no the British soldier. "Your mother smelled of elderberry! " okay that was lame but she never claimed to be good at chipper and amusing insults. "Harpy? I'll show you Harpy..." and with that she slices another of the rigging ropes. She wings up, darting to the other side, and slashes at it with not the sword but her now glowing wing tips. Men tumble back down to the deck as the rigging ropes they were scaling get severed. A couple others pull out pistols of their own to point in Simone's general direction and fire at her. "We'll get ya me darling and then the guineas as well!" cackles one Sailor as he make a grab for Simone's ankle. Kurt meanwhile is trading blows back and forth with the pirate he's facing off again, but he's getting backed up more nad more until he's up against one of the masts. Reaching back behind him, he gets hold of a belaying pin and pitches it at the pirate, smacking him in the middle of the forehead and knocking him back. Simone yeeps as the guns become more numerous. She really hates guns. She barrel rolls, wrapping her wings about her, letting the bullets bounce off. Meanwhile the dive has gotten her out of the way of the fellow trying to grab hold of her. Before she hits the deck she flairs out her wings and swoops back up into the air, zipping far faster than most birds. The Pirates are getting into the chase for this strange prize too. One comes leaping off the rigging for Simone as she swoops, while another leaps for a rope to do some swooping of his own, swinging down to try to intercept her. Kurt looks about and spots a highly ambitious Pirate loading grapeshot into a Cannon. He rushes over, "I nicht think so meine freund!" He looks down the tip of the sword at the pirate, who in turn pulls out a dagger from his belt and leaps for Kurt! Simone can zip and zoom but she's not quite that good. Not yet any way. Not really used to having people come from above one of the pirates manages to leap and snag her. There is a yelp and then SPLOOOSH!! as she and the pirate go into the sea. Kurt Wagner is crossing sword to dagger as he spies Simone get tossed over, "Nein!!" He leaps up, swirling over the top of the pirate he's facing off with and twisting to slash the pirate across the back. Grabbing a length of rope, Kurt wraps it around his waist quickly, sticks the sword in his teeth and dives off the side of the ship to swim towards Simone. Some birds like ducks and other water fowl swim pretty good. However Simone doesn't seem to share that quality. The pirate gets a wing or perhaps an elbow in the gut for his efforts as she attempts to dog paddle her way back up out of the water. Her psi wings crackle out of existence as she struggles in the briny water. Wow real water too! Kurt Wagner gets closer and closer to Simone, reaching out to draw her towards the rope. His tail wrapping around whatever part of her he can get hold of easily, one hand tries to guide hers to the rope while the other takes the sword from his mouth to run through the pirate gripping her, "Do nicht panic Simone!" An arm is grabbed, and it frantically grabs for the rope and anything else within reach in her bid to get back into the realm of air. They break the surface and she gasps, clinging to the rope. Coff! Sputter! Kurt Wagner hugs Simone close and helps her to pull along the rope to close in on the ship, 'Meine love, the object is to stay ON the ship Ja?" he smiles and winks at her as he does his best to help support her and let her recover. Simone does not look pleased. No she does not. ".....Really? I.. *sputter* didn't figure that.." but for now she respawns her psi-wings. They arch out and curl upwards, hopefully blocking anything that might happen to come down on them should the riotous people above notice they are climbing back up towards the deck. Kurt Wagner uses his clinging power to act as a brace for her and to help her back up the side of the ship once again. It seems that above on the deck, the Sailors and pirates have gone back to their old differences, figuring that anyone that's gone over the railing had to be lost. "I think we will be better off to be staying close to each other. After all, it is the two of us against everyone else." Simone is very tempted to just cut the rope and let him splash back into the sea.. except the whole sticking to walls and teleporting thing. ".... sigh... I never get to fly anymore..I think I might just have to go back to playing look out while you boost car stereos.." she says poking him in the side, hopefully in a ticklish spot as she lets go of the rope and flaps, attempting to gain altitude again. Kurt Wagner jerks and smirks as he leaps up to stand on the rail. "I never said you could nicht fly, und when have I ever stolen a car stereo?" He swishes his sword in the air as the Sailors and pirates notice the two again and start to move towards them. In they come with swords, daggers, and even a few spears and long hooks on poles. Simone smirks as she continues to fly up towards the mast, where the sail is still half connected by it's bottom rail. "Kinda hard for us to stick together if you are down here.. so why don't you follow me up, swashbuckler.." she's since lost her own sword so she'll just have to use what nature gave her. Kurt Wagner smiles, "Well if you insist..." He leaps up for the rigging, kicking a pirate off in the process as he starts to scramble up with the speed and dexterity of a spider in its web. A couple of Sailors move to the top for the rigging and start cutting through the section that Kurt's scaling, but just as it fall away, he leaps for a rope and starts to swing past the mast for another section of rigging to scale. Simone abruptly dives and picks up much more speed than before. No more fooling around! her wing tips glow gold and she slices the remaining ropes upon the sail, cutting it free so it slumps down, covering the bridge and possibly a good number of the warring pirates and redcoats. Kurt Wagner the battle royale below is covered in sailcloth and ropes as Simone drops a tarp over their playing. Several others are knocked off the rigging by the falling sail to end up splashing down in the sea to either side of the ship. Others make their way up onto the sparring and start advancing across it towards the end where Kurt stands, easily balancing and awaiting them, sword in hand. He crosses blades with the first and it's a bit of touch and go, but then he leaps to one side, grabs hold of the beam and flips down under it and back up the other side to kick the Sailor off the edge. Simone overs a about 15 over where Kurt is clinging and smirks. "Should I let you have the rest of them? You do seem to be enjoying yourself so much.. " she says and twists some water out of her hair and clothes. Kurt Wagner chuckles, "I can not help it. I have always enjoyed the idea of being a buccaneer ever since I saw my first Erol Flynn movie." He dashes alogn the spar, using the benefit of his powers to be able to tilt to the left and right, cutting down the remaining Sailors and pirates and sending them all crashign down to the deck and sea below. The room reverts back to its original appearance, floors closing back over pools of water and sections sliding back int place that had formed the portions of the ship. Kurt looks about, "It was much as I had always envisioned... Yet still the simulations were lacking in the real heart of a true opponent. I will have to work ont he program more." Simone circles and then back wings, landing on the floor. But surprise she's still all wet ".. funky.. this place.. really is fantastic" she comments, then saunters towards him and flicks some water at him. "Well they are kinda just random automaton like things.. but you got my wings wet, blue boy.. and YOU get to help me dry them off." she tsks at him. Kurt Wagner chuckles and bows to her sweeping off his hat that somehow managed to stay on his head the whole time, though his feather has seen better days after his swim, "It would be meine duty und pleasure my lady. Your towel or mine?" Simone smirks. "Do you even own a hair dryer.. a towel isn't going to work.." Yep she's going to read him the riot act now! "It'll break the quills... " she says reaching out to tickle him. Kurt Wagner chuckles and reaches back to stroke her wings, 'Even if I am being very careful? Und meine body is covered in fur. You nicht think that I would be owning fo a blow dryer?" He chuckles and leans in to kiss her. Simone easily accepts the kiss, but he can soon see why she isn't too happy. The feathers are sticking together, clumped, and in many places, the smooth texture has been disrupted. Unlike shore birds and water fowl her wings don't have the oily protective coating. He's lucky at least that she's easy going enough not to throw a true fit during the sim..however now that it's over.. she can be a little grumpy! "Let's use mine... " and she tugs at his tail gently leading him towards the door. Kurt Wagner nods his head and moves to open up the door for her, "Of course meine leibchen. lead the way." He figures he can come back to retrieve the sabers later on anyways. they'll be safe and sound in the danger room. ftb